


Synopsis: Reasonable Doubt

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Reasonable Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Reasonable Doubt

**REASONABLE DOUBT**

We are all products of our environment. Nevertheless, can we blame _everything_ we do on our past experiences? At what point _must_ we assume personal responsibility and accountability for our actions? All the characters face that dilemma in this episode. 

Why does Simone - a beautiful intelligent woman-behave as a perpetual victim? Is Maurice partly responsible because he wasn't there for her when she needed him? Is Kagan powerless to change because of his upbringing at the hands of Tarsis? Does MacLeod share responsibility for Simone's death-and that of Kagan's other victims- because the Highlander's compassionate nature allowed Kagan to live? 

**'The childhood shows the man,  
As morning shows the day.'   
                                  -John Milton, _Paradise Regained_ **

'You don't understand! I could've had class. I could've been a contender. I could've been somebody, instead of a bum, which is what I am.'   
                                  - Terry Malloy to Charlie Malloy in 'On the Waterfront' 

_New Characters:_

TARSIS - An Immortal baddie who finds and mentors a young pre-Immortal boy. 

**LUCAS KAGAN** \- His immortal protégé and partner in crime. 

**SIMONE** \- Maurice's niece-she did not get the support she needed from him when her mother died-now works as a 'lady of the evening'. 

**CLAUDE** \- an old boyfriend of Simone's, presently working as a guard, disguised as an ambulance driver (confusing?). 

**MADAME CAMILLE** \- runs a brothel where Simone sometimes entertains 'guests'. 

**FRANKLIN WATERMAN** \- Owner of an art gallery, good friend of Duncan's. 

* * *

Night, Paris Street 

Simone has car trouble,   
(Or so she pretends),   
She's setting a trap-   
For one of her 'friends.'   
He's driving an ambulance-   
Playing a part,   
Inside is secreted,   
A piece of fine art. 

A sketch by da Vinci,   
Is what they are hauling,   
Claude, Simone's friend-   
Still finds her enthralling.   
He agrees to assist her,   
He'll give her a lift,   
Though the guard that's beside him-   
Is obviously miffed. 

Too late, the trap's sprung!   
Kagan backs up Simone,   
His gun makes it clear-   
The guard's cover is blown.   
The two are forced out,   
Stood up by a wall,   
Simone finds the sketch-   
With no trouble at all. 

While Simone gets the engine-   
To their motorbike running,   
Kagan shoots the two guards,   
Then lies. (Oh, he's cunning),   
'They were going to kill me,'   
To Simone, he connives,   
She never once heard them-   
Beg for their lives. 

'No one was supposed-   
To get hurt.' She declares-   
Their eyes, wide in death-   
Accuse with dead stares.   
One had two kids,   
A home, and a wife.   
Kagan just sneered-   
When he took the man's life. 

The Franklin Waterman Gallery 

Franklin was trying-   
His profit to stretch-   
Using an ambulance-   
To transport the sketch.   
'Who robs an ambulance?   
But the insurance cost-   
Was outrageously high,   
Now the da Vinci's lost.' 

'I was being 'creative'   
And now-,' he tells Mac,   
'-They are asking a fortune-   
To give the sketch back!   
Not a soul knew about it,   
The two guards are dead,   
And I cannot inform-   
The police, the crooks said.' 

'I'll make the exchange.'   
Mac's offer's sincere.   
'I can't ask you to...'   
'No, but I volunteer.'   
'What can _YOU_ do-   
That I can't do as well?'   
'You'd be surprised.'   
Yes...But Mac cannot tell. 

Maurice's Restaurant, That Night 

MacLeod has a yen-   
For some fine bouillabaisse,   
But Maurice has some cards-   
Up his sleeve, which he plays.   
'Meet my beautiful niece,'   
(To matchmaking, he's prone.)   
She's a beauty indeed,   
And her name is Simone. 

He pulls MacLeod over,   
As Mac's introduced-   
'I got beeped,' she declares-   
And must be excused.   
'Who _works_ at such hours?'   
Asks Maurice, with suspicion.   
Mac's more diplomatic,   
'People who have ambition.' 

In spite of Mac's charm-   
She departs in a hurry.   
Maurice lets Mac know-   
She's a big source of worry.   
'The girl has _no life!_   
She might listen to you,   
You have a way-   
With the women, it's true.' 

The Barge 

American dollars,   
One hundred thou-   
In a cheap shopping bag,   
Mac will meet the crooks now.   
Says Franklin, 'Be careful,   
Don't do something foolish.'   
'Do I ever?' smiles Mac,   
With a glance...oh so coolish. 

Park Bench, Near the River 

Mac dons Franklin's hat-   
With the plain coat he'll wear.   
Some disguise! Can't they tell-   
Mac has no facial hair?   
No matter, sunglasses-   
Complete the deception.   
As he waits on the bench-   
Pondering his reception. 

A gun at his neck,   
Female voice soft and low,   
'Don't turn around,   
Leave the money and go.   
The da Vinci will be-   
Returned later today.'   
' _SIMONE???_ ' Mac jumps up,   
What would poor Maurice say? 

He wrestles the gun-   
From her unwilling grasp.   
'Let's talk to your boss.'   
'Oh _no!_ ' With a gasp,   
'He won't like that.'   
'I don't care if he does.'   
Just then, Mac is warned-   
By that familiar Buzz. 

There, on his bike-   
Sits Kagan, face smirking,   
Behind, in the grass-   
He's been silently lurking.   
When Mac saw him last-   
He was part of a team.   
He requires a partner-   
For his self-esteem. 

Flashback, Paris Bank, 1930 

Duncan is courteous,   
'Would it be too much bother-   
To access the account-   
Of my great-great-grandfather?'   
The clerk does the math,   
Fills in all the blanks,   
'Monsieur is now worth-   
Over _one million francs!_ ' 

While the clerk comes to terms-   
With this windfall amazing,   
Two Immortals rush in-   
With Tommy guns blazing.   
'Your jewelry, wallets-   
And all of your cash!   
You'll all be okay-   
If you do nothing rash.' 

Tarsis exchanges-   
Knowing looks with MacLeod.   
'That one is my student.'   
Mac: 'You must be proud.'   
'Nothing personal,' says Tarsis,   
'Just making a buck.'   
Mac: 'If no one's hurt,   
Then you'll be in luck.' 

But as they escape-   
Tarsis proves he's a liar.   
A woman is killed,   
Caught in the crossfire.   
Mac feels it's his fault,   
That an innocent died-   
He could have prevented-   
This cruel homicide. 

Opium Den/Brothel, Later 

Tarsis murdered for money-   
For that, he'll pay dearly.   
MacLeod tracks him down-   
Then states to him clearly-   
'I warned you.' No mercy.   
Kagan merely is smacked.   
Maybe he'll change his ways,   
When his teacher gets whacked. 

Tarsis and MacLeod-   
Have a short brutal fight.   
Tarsis cheats with a knife,   
But his head soon takes flight,   
The Quickening's over-   
In less than a minute.   
Then Kagan comes near,   
But his heart isn't in it. 

'This fight need not be-   
Between us, you know,'   
Mac dictates, 'Unless-   
You desire it so.'   
Kagan backs off,   
He could never best Mac,   
MacLeod will regret-   
Ever cutting him slack 

Near the River, Present Day 

'Duncan MacLeod!'   
Kagan also thinks back,   
He raises his gun,   
Aims straight at Mac.   
When he shoots, Mac evades,   
Then he hears the bike's roar,   
Kagan flees with Simone-   
Like he did once before. 

The Barge 

Franklin feels guilty-   
For Mac's little caper,   
'It's not worth your life-   
For a mere piece of paper,'   
Mac still has the money,   
Though his cover is blown,   
Now his next step-   
Is locating Simone. 

Maurice's Restaurant 

'Where is she going?'   
MacLeod asks Maurice,   
'I gave her some money,   
After all, she's my niece.   
She's traveling to Italy,   
Florence and Rome.'   
'You're a very good uncle...   
Could I catch her at home?' 

Outside Simone's Apartment 

Mac finds the address,   
She doesn't live far,   
Simone is all packed,   
Getting into her car.   
Mac follows her closely-   
To her destination.   
A house that provides-   
Sexual recreation. 

The Brothel 

Upstairs, Simone-   
With her love, Lucas, lies.   
Downstairs, our Dunkie-   
Views the lush merchandize.   
He inquires of the Madame,   
'Has Simone happened by?'   
'She's engaged at the moment.'   
'Then I want the guy.' 

The Madame's appalled!   
'Then you have the _WRONG_ house!'   
But MacLeod feels the Buzz-   
From Kagan...the louse.   
It's sword time for Immies,   
They take it outside,   
Kagan throws down his sword,   
Knowing Mac has his pride. 

' _Pick it up!_ ' yells MacLeod,   
Kagan stands firm, unfazed,   
'I became what I am-   
Due to how I was raised.   
I could have been princely,   
Could've learned anything,   
If it had been my fate-   
To be raised by a king.' 

Flashback, Ireland, 1913 

Tarsis sees two lads fighting,   
Not believing his eyes,   
The little one whips-   
The one twice his size.   
The smaller boy's destined-   
An Immortal to be,   
'What a great piece of luck,   
Such promise I see.' 

Flashback Paris, 1923 

Kagan's matured,   
Under his mentor's wing.   
Tarsis tutored him in-   
Every illegal thing.   
They've just robbed a bank,   
Kagan's slick and he's fast,   
Tarsis shoots Kagan down,   
He's _Immortal,_ at last. 

Outside the Brothel, Present Day 

'Why shoot the guards?'   
'They gave me no choice,   
Simone might have died,'   
Kagan's fear's in his voice.   
Simone intercedes,   
' _Please!_ ' She begs Mac,   
'Don't do him harm,   
Here's the sketch, take it back.' 

Waterman Gallery 

'I owe you my life,'   
Franklin vows, overjoyed,   
The da Vinci is back-   
But MacLeod's still annoyed.   
He wants the true story-   
Of how the guards died,   
If Kagan is lying-   
Mac won't let it slide. 

Outside 

Kagan tries honeyed words,   
Hoping Mac will forgive.   
Mac: 'We are _not_ friends,   
Just 'cause I let you live.'   
'All Tarsis taught me-   
Was thieving and shirking,   
It is _YOU_ I admire.'   
Mac's advises, 'Try working.' 

Flashback, Ireland, 1913 

Tarsis instructed-   
Kagan as a young pup,   
'When your rival is down,   
Do not let him get up.   
Mercy's for priests-   
And fools, asinine,   
You don't know what you are,   
But now you are _MINE!_ ' 

The Barge, Present Day 

Simone thanks MacLeod,   
He did not call the cops.   
She tells her sad story,   
Straight up, no teardrops.   
At ten, she was left-   
A motherless child,   
Adrift in the world,   
By her father, defiled. 

Maurice was no help,   
His grief also burned.   
When his wife died as well-   
To the bottle, he turned.   
'What I do doesn't matter,'   
Thus, her problems increase.   
'It matters,' says Mac,   
'To me...and Maurice.' 

Meanwhile at Simone's Apartment 

Kagan waylays Maurice-   
Outside Simone's door,   
Is this old man a client-   
Buying time with his whore?   
To Maurice: 'Leave her be!   
She is _mine, understand?_ '   
Then he drives his stiletto-   
Through Maurice's poor hand. 

The Barge, Later 

Maurice now begins-   
To unburden his woes-   
Concerning Simone,   
What she is, Maurice knows.   
'I was stabbed in the hand-   
By her client, tonight.'   
'Was he tall, young good-looking?'   
It was Kagan, all right. 

MacLeod will turn deadly-   
When friends are attacked.   
Maurice's wound proves-   
Time is short, he must act.   
First Simone must be rescued-   
From out of harm's way.   
Then MacLeod will ensure-   
Lucas Kagan will pay. 

Simone's Apartment 

Simone and her Lucas-   
Warm and cozy together.   
But some things she says...   
Make him speculate whether-   
She'll tell all she knows-   
About the guards' deaths.   
Better make sure-   
She draws no more breaths. 

First a passionate kiss,   
With his lust satisfied.   
Then he rams the stiletto-   
To its hilt in her side.   
The surprise and betrayal-   
Registers in her eyes,   
As she staggers in pain,   
To her bed...where she dies. 

She is lying that way-   
When MacLeod and Maurice-   
Discover her body.   
Now the killing must cease!   
MacLeod must find Kagan!   
He'll complete what he started.   
Kagan's head...from his body-   
Must be swiftly parted. 

Maurice feels responsible,   
He wants a gun.   
MacLeod says...no dice,   
'No, _I'll_ be the one.   
I'll take care of this,   
Go home now, Maurice.   
Alone, I will settle-   
Accounts for your niece.' 

The Brothel 

'Too bad, it's abolished,'   
Sighs Madame Camille.   
'The guillotine would-   
Have been the ideal-   
Death for this killer.'   
She responds helpfully,   
'There is a woman in Paris-   
That he used to see.' 

A House, Near the Seine 

Mac has the address.   
Early next day,   
He is waiting for Kagan-   
At this hideaway.   
Mac does not waste time,   
He attacks with full force,   
An overmatched Kagan-   
Is helpless of course. 

He appeals to MacLeod,   
'You misunderstood,   
I gave up Simone,   
Like I said I would.   
Check with my friend,   
I am well alibied,   
If I'd stayed with Simone-   
She might not have died.' 

Mac offers his hand-   
To apologize...then-   
Kagan smiles, he has fooled-   
The dumb Scot yet again.   
But instead of a handshake,   
Come a flurry of kicks,   
Mac's no longer falling-   
For Kagan's old tricks. 

Kagan pulls out his sword,   
Scoots behind a tall gate,   
Hoping...at best,   
To achieve a stalemate.   
Mac tails him, grim-faced,   
Walking smoothly, not hurrying.   
Kagan flees, panicked.   
He's the one worrying. 

A Vacant Field 

Kagan stops, he can see-   
There is no place to run.   
'I'm an innocent man!   
Didn't hurt anyone!'   
Mac replies, 'It's not court,   
I don't care how you feel.   
The sentence is passed,   
You have no appeal.' 

Kagan reaches behind him-   
In the midst of their strife.   
'Is this what you want?'   
Mac extends Kagan's knife.   
Kagan murdered Simone,   
Now it's his turn to die.   
The same sharp stiletto-   
Sends Kagan...bye-bye. 

Mac raises his sword,   
Kagan desperately cries,   
As mem'ries of Tarsis,   
Replay through his eyes.   
'It wasn't my fault,   
Tarsis made me this way!'   
'I know,' breathes MacLeod.   
Then his sword has its say. 

Paris Street, Later 

'This wasn't your fault.'   
Mac assures poor Maurice,   
'Looking back, if you'd known-   
You'd have aided your niece.'   
'Did you find the man...?'   
Maurice leaves it unsaid.   
'The man,' says MacLeod,   
'Who did this...is dead.' 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: the Official Website: **

Ken Gord, Producer   
'It had Delores Chaplin, one of Charlie Chaplin's granddaughters.' 

~ Finale, Part 1   
  
---


End file.
